


The Tiniest of Gifts

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kittens, Misha Collins fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Misha brings home a little gift after a photo shoot.





	The Tiniest of Gifts

You leapt from the couch at the sound of the front door opening. Misha was finally home after a long day of photoshoots and interviews for Entertainment Weekly’s magazine. Sure, he was usually exhausted from days like this, but that never meant he would turn down an hour or two of cuddling in front of the TV.  
And that sounded amazing right now.  
You greeted your fiancé at the door, just as he placed his bags down onto the floor. Your heart fluttered as you watched his lips curl at the mere sight of you. “I’ve been missing that shirt for over a week. Where did you find it?” he asked as he enveloped you in a crushing hug.  
“I stole it. It’s so soft, and it smells like you,” you responded shyly as you smiled up at him.  
Misha just huffed a laugh and shook his head. “Well, I forgive you.” He wrapped his arms around you again and planted a gentle kiss on your forehead. “It looks better on you anyway.”  
A strange sound coming from one of the boxes caused you to shoot back a few feet, wide-eyed. “I’m sorry. Did one of those just move?” Your furrowed your brow at the man before you. Misha chuckled as he lifted the box in question. It was a small, cardboard box with several small holes that rested in a large, handled paper bag. “This better not be a Halloween prank,” you warned. Misha just grinned wider as he held out the bag.  
“Just open it,” he chuckled. His blue eyes twinkled in the dim entryway light, which was never a good sign. He really was quite the prankster, even though he had a terrible poker face.  
“If this is a tarantula or a bunch of mice, I’m not marrying you,” you threatened through your teeth. Then, reluctantly, you lifted the top off the cardboard box. “Oh my—”  
Misha began to giggle uncontrollably as he watched you lift a small, black kitten from the box. The tiny creature mewed as you held it gently in your palm, before snuggling it against your chest.  
“They were a part of the photoshoot. I asked if I could bring one home, just as a joke. But, when the woman who brought them said ‘yes’, I couldn’t resist.” All you could do was nod as you nuzzled the fluffy kitten against your neck and face. “I didn’t think you would mind. I think this place could use another soul. And, since we’re not quite ready for children, a kitten was the next best thing.”  
You hummed as the kitten purred against your chest. “I love you, Misha. I love you so much.” Those were the only words you could muster between the squeals and aw’s that escaped you. That was one thing that Misha always knew, and he loved you too. Not only was this a new addition to the family, but it was another step towards your life together. And, that was an adventure Misha knew he wanted to take on with you, his bride-to-be.  
“So, what are we going to name this little thing?” he asked.  
You blinked up at him, stunned. “That’s not something you come up with right away! That takes time!” A light chuckle vibrated through your chest. “And we need to make a vet appointment to start on vaccines, and we need a litter box, and kitten food so he can grow up big and strong. Oh, but what kind? There are so many! I guess that is something we can ask the vet—”  
“Calm down, Mama Bear. We’ll figure that out. I grabbed a litter box on the way home, and a few cans of food. She can hang out in the bathroom until she gets used to the house.” He smiled as he gently took the kitten from your grasp. “It’s going to be okay. Isn’t it, little one?” he asked, holding the black fluffball over his head. It mewed back it him, flailing its little arms at him. “That’s right. Mom and Dad will take good care of you.”  
Mom and Dad. The thought alone made you smile as you watched the love of your life play with your new fur child.


End file.
